


暗狱

by fire0812



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire0812/pseuds/fire0812
Relationships: 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	暗狱

午夜，漆黑一片的牢房只有点点月光惨淡地照进拥挤的小隔间，厕所的水龙头滴答地漏着水，滴在肮脏的水池上发出哒哒的声响。床铺上那人翻身过后发出沉重的“吱呀”金属声，伴随着像是电钻一般的呼噜声，燥人的声响吵得下铺的鹤房汐恩辗转难眠，他猛地睁开眼睛，带着一股狠劲使劲踹了一脚上铺的木板。  
呼噜声停了几秒，随后又更加剧烈地响起来，那人像要断气了一样打着震天响的鼾声，睡眠并没有受到一点影响。  
操你妈。  
如果现在鹤房汐恩手头上有什么东西，他一定会立刻拿起来暴扣在那人头上。  
但现在是在监狱，牢房里的物品几乎都是软的，没有什么杀伤力，这也是为了避免囚犯打架斗殴的一种手段。  
鹤房汐恩扯过棉被愤愤地盖住自己的脑袋，然而那棉被里传来的酸臭棉絮味道让他更加难以忍受。  
一切都糟透了。  
  
  
  
  
这一切的缘由开始在十小时前。  
他是今天被收监到这所监狱的，同一批次的囚犯都是和他差不多的罪行。列队从车上下来进入监狱的时候路过了一棵高大的柏树，上面停着一片黑色的乌鸦，经过时那片黑色飞起在他头顶上盘旋着，凄惨的叫声似乎预示着他接下来的命运。  
入狱经过了一道一道铁门，几名狱警手拿着警棍脸色不怎么好看地盯着他们。他们眼下乌青的眼袋像是什么锁魂的无常，一丁点小动作就会引来他们钩住你的咽喉。  
入狱审查开始了，鹤房汐恩排在后面，拿着自己的身份表，他看到前面有人仅仅因为磨蹭了一会儿便被狱警踹倒在地，那黑色的皮靴在那人的脸上猛的踏击，碾碎了囚犯最后一点尊严。  
脸上淤青要肿一个月。鹤房汐恩心里默默地下了结论。  
操他妈的一群暴徒。  
鹤房汐恩心里默默地咒骂了一通，什么囚犯人性培育学习基地，去他妈的人性，这里才他妈的是人性垃圾场。  
那人被拖了下去，没有人敢说话，空气中充斥着沉重压抑的紧张感。  
审查轮到了鹤房汐恩，他走进房间，里面有三个狱警坐在凳子上，其中一个狱警看了他一眼，指了指旁边的篮子，语气很不耐烦的冲他说道：“把衣服都脱了，去那边站着。”  
鹤房汐恩看着角落里那个沾满褐色不明污垢的衣篮，心里泛起强烈的恶心感。他沉默着走过去，背着身脱掉了自己的上衣。  
把衣服裤子脱掉放进那个篮子里之后，他低着头犹豫了一会儿，回头望向那几个狱警。  
“内裤要脱吗？”  
那个最开始说话的狱警挑着眉看了他一眼，随后冷笑着站起身来，他走到鹤房汐恩身旁用手中的警棍戳着鹤房汐恩的脸。  
“我他妈让你全脱了你没听到吗？”  
说着他用一种猥琐又恶心的表情扫了一眼鹤房汐恩的全身，又伸手用警棍伸到鹤房汐恩屁股后面，恶劣地捅了捅那里。  
“你他妈是女孩子吗还怕人看光？”  
鹤房汐恩一阵怒气涌上心头，他气得脸颊迅速变红，呼吸喷吐着热气，抿着唇愤愤地瞪着对方。  
“你他妈敢瞪我？”那狱警一把掐住鹤房汐恩的脖子把他推到墙上，紧紧箍住脖颈的手勒得鹤房汐恩青筋暴起，他咬着牙一把抓住了狱警的手臂，抬腿猛地踹上了那人的肚子，把他踹翻在地。  
这并不是结束，鹤房汐恩上前用脚狠狠地踩在那人脸上，像是要跺碎他几颗牙才罢休。  
“操，你敢袭警！”一旁坐着的另一名狱警拿起警棍想要上前，却被中间坐着的人伸手拦住了。他不解地望向中间那名穿戴整齐的人：“长官，他……”  
金城碧海面无表情地站起身来，抬手把自己右手的衣袖扣子解开，缓缓地走到鹤房汐恩面前，一拳头把那狂妄不羁的少年打倒在地。  
随后他抬手理了理衣袖，又把那颗黑色的扣子扣回了原处。  
鹤房汐恩的左脸被打得红肿一片，他“呸”的一声吐了一口嘴中的血沫，抬眼凶狠地望向打他那人。  
金城碧海在他面前蹲下身子，一把抓住了他的头发强迫他抬头与自己对视，四目相对，房间里弥漫着强烈的火药味。  
“袭警，很好。”金城碧海黑色的眼眸下带着一丝令人胆颤的寒意，不知为何鹤房汐恩从他身上看到了监狱外那群黑色乌鸦的影子，像是盘旋在他头顶，伺机啄食他血肉的恶灵。  
他拿起鹤房汐恩的身份表看了一眼，随手团成团扔进了垃圾桶。  
“鹤房汐恩。”他的嘴中吐出那个名字，像是在给他下达死亡通牒，他站起身来，居高临下地望着他，说出了那个冰冷的数字：  
“510。”  
  
  
  
  
鹤房汐恩现在才知道510是什么意思。  
这个位于监狱最阴暗的角落处的牢房，长年没有日光的照射，年久失修的厕所，不知还能不能睡人的长满铁锈的床铺，散发着霉味的被褥和不知道在这里关了几年散发着油腻感的囚犯大叔，即将是鹤房汐恩刑期内将要日夜陪伴的噩梦。  
他躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，便睁着眼盯着墙上看。那里刻着一些不知名的文字，还有一道道之前囚犯刻下来的刑满日期，是痛苦的精神折磨之后的最后一点希望。  
一道刺眼的探照灯灯光照到鹤房汐恩脸上，随后响起沉重的锁链碰撞声，鹤房汐恩抬着手挡住那道灯光，看到两名狱警打开了牢房门，走了进来。  
“001211。”一名狱警伸手把他床上的被褥掀开，用警棍粗暴地戳了戳他的上身，“起来！”  
鹤房汐恩还没完全站起身来，就被两人推搡着拷上了手铐，那狱警押着他的胳膊就往外走去。  
鹤房汐恩有种不祥的预感，经过旁边牢房时，他看到里面坐着看热闹的囚犯露出了玩味的眼神。  
押着他的狱警把他一路带到了囚犯牢房外面，那是一片警官办公区域，一个房间亮着灯，狱警敲了敲门，里面传出了一个低沉的声音：  
“进。”  
鹤房汐恩被推了进去，那狱警什么都没说就关上了房门，鹤房汐恩皱着眉有些疑惑地望向眼前正在整理文件的金城碧海，不知道他葫芦里到底卖的什么药。  
“坐。”  
金城碧海看都没看鹤房汐恩一眼，冷淡地吐出一个音节。  
鹤房汐恩在他办公桌前的椅子上坐下，他打量着这间房间，宽敞明亮干净，有舒适的沙发和扶手椅，茶几上摆着小巧漂亮的茶杯，墙面上没有一丝污渍和发霉的真菌，与他居住的环境形成了鲜明的对比。  
金城碧海坐在有黑色软垫靠背的办公椅上，白皙细长的手指捏着一根金色的钢笔，正在一份文件上写着什么。那只手的骨节泛着白，让鹤房汐恩想起了早上被他揍的那一拳，他现在脸上还是火辣辣的。  
装什么正人君子。  
鹤房汐恩腹诽，他看着金城碧海利落派气的样子，心中十分不爽。  
金城碧海沉默着写完了手上的文件，他扣上笔盖将那份文件递到鹤房汐恩面前，面无表情地用手指点了点文件的抬头。  
“你今天袭警，那狱警已经准备报告上级加你的刑期了。”  
草。  
鹤房汐恩捏紧了拳头，他回想起早上被众目睽睽地那般羞辱，愤恨之情又涌上心头。  
“不过我把他的这份申诉拦下来了。”金城碧海靠在椅子软垫上，双手交叉翘着二郎腿盯着鹤房汐恩，眼神中似乎闪过一丝不明显的暗示意味，“不过我也不是白白帮你办事。”  
他突然上前伸手抽走了那份文件，手指在桌上轻轻地敲击着：“你也要帮帮我。”  
鹤房汐恩冷哼一声，他向后吊儿郎当地靠在椅背上，大喇喇地撇开双腿，脸上带着鄙夷的表情，他下巴冲金城碧海撇了撇：“堂堂狱警警官，需要我这个无名小辈做什么。”  
金城碧海嘴角微微向上短暂的露出一点笑意，他站起身来走到鹤房汐恩面前，伸手捏住了他的下巴。  
“…我要你，用身体来还。”  
  
  
  
  
鹤房汐恩愣了一秒才领悟到金城碧海话中的用意，他一腔愤恨又涌上心头，咬着牙用胳膊打掉金城碧海的手，轮起拳头狠狠得冲金城碧海的面门砸去，试图用被手铐拷住的双手去击碎金城碧海的鼻梁。  
金城碧海反应很快地弯腰闪躲开来，他迅速地直起身来一脚踢在鹤房汐恩的小腿骨上，鹤房汐恩腿一软跪在地板上，但他又立刻站起身来，拖着有些疼痛的右腿用手肘狠狠给了金城碧海肩膀一下，他带着凶狠的眼神逼上前去，用胳膊架住了金城碧海的脖子摁在墙上，恶狠狠的啐了口痰吐在金城碧海脸上。  
“操你妈老子就算坐牢坐到老死也不会跟你这个死面瘫做那种恶心的事。”  
金城碧海像是被鹤房汐恩的话逗笑了，他看着鹤房汐恩被气到脸通红的样子，似乎触发了他的什么恶趣味，他抬起腿轻轻蹭了蹭鹤房汐恩的裤裆，贴在他耳边说着让对方暴怒的话语：“那多不好，老死之前总要爽爽的，你说对吧。”  
“你他妈…”  
不等鹤房汐恩再次骂出声，身前那人就一把抓住了他的胳膊反扭到了鹤房汐恩脑袋后面，他不知从哪里又拿出了一副手铐，把鹤房汐恩的手和一旁窗户的栏杆拷在了一起。  
他一脚又踢到鹤房汐恩的小腿肚上，鹤房汐恩受力跪了下去，但由于窗户栏杆的高度过高，他跪不到地板上，虚虚地挂在窗边，手铐成了唯一的着力点，在鹤房汐恩的手腕上留下了一道深深的红痕。  
“你他妈有本事把手铐松开！”  
鹤房汐恩气到眼睛里都充满了血丝，他勉强站了起来，但是因为疼痛腿肚已经打着颤，只能靠在墙上。  
“我没本事把手铐松开。”金城碧海走到一旁端起桌子上的茶杯抿了一口，随后把自己的警服扣子一颗一颗慢慢地解开，脱掉扔在沙发上。  
“但是我有本事操得你今晚哭着从这里出去。”  
  
  
  
  
金城碧海走上前去的时候鹤房汐恩还在伺机反抗，但是这些无力的攻击已经没有了什么攻击力，金城碧海见他还有力气抬腿，更加用力的用他黑色皮鞋的后跟踢打着鹤房汐恩的膝盖。  
鹤房汐恩的腿已经处处都是淤青，小腿肚颤抖着已经不能再承受一点攻击，他无力的悬在窗边，只有嘴巴还不服输地吐着脏话狠狠地骂着金城碧海。  
金城碧海根本不受鹤房汐恩垃圾话的影响，他用自己皮鞋的尖儿轻轻在鹤房汐恩的裤裆处打着圈儿，看着身前那人的呼吸渐渐变得粗重起来。  
他上手从领口把鹤房汐恩身上穿着的囚服撕开，露出了少年白皙又紧实的身体，少年腹部隐隐约约露出一层薄薄的肌肉，随着他粗重的呼吸上下起伏着。  
鹤房汐恩没有健身带来的胸肌，但是长年打架斗殴使他的胸脯形状看起来很漂亮，他的乳尖颜色有些深，形状很饱满。  
金城碧海伸手抚上了鹤房汐恩的乳尖，捏住轻轻向外拉扯着，很快那里就变得硬硬的，挺立起来。  
“001211”  
金城碧海玩味的念叨着鹤房汐恩囚服上的编号，他看着鹤房汐恩早上被自己打的有些红肿的左脸，伸手想要抚摸那片脸颊。  
鹤房汐恩已经被逼到了绝境，他像一只被逼到悬崖的小狼，张嘴就咬住那人的手指。金城碧海低沉着嗓音暗骂一声，他挣脱开来，手指上留下了一排深深的牙印，因为过重的力道已经渗出了血丝。  
“看来你还是不清楚自己现在的处境。”金城碧海伸手把自己手指上的戒指摘了下来扔在地板上，他用那只骨节分明的手一把掐住鹤房汐恩的后脖颈，把他翻了过去摁在了墙上。  
“我操你妈！”  
鹤房汐恩挣扎了几下，却根本逃不出金城碧海的桎梏，手铐将他的双手死死地拷在头顶上，他的脸贴在窗框上动弹不得。  
金城碧海动作变得很粗暴，他一把扯下鹤房汐恩的裤子，掐住他的臀瓣，用手大力揉捏起来，不一会儿那块皮肤就变得布满了红痕。  
他不管鹤房汐恩骂的有多狠，手上的动作都没停下，他狠狠地用手掌拍打着鹤房汐恩的屁股，只要他骂一句脏话就多打一巴掌。  
鹤房汐恩被打到额头都冒出了虚汗，他的眼角已经镀上了一层红色，语气也变得虚弱了很多，偶尔会因为疼痛而皱起自己的小脸。  
金城碧海见鹤房汐恩不再吐着脏话便停了下来，他伸手从口袋里掏出了一小管护手霜，黏在食指上往下身深处探去，将自己的食指探进了鹤房汐恩的后穴。  
“嘶…”  
未经人事的后穴被人猛地入侵，从后面传来了一阵疼痛，鹤房汐恩咬着牙再也说不出一句话。  
金城碧海压住鹤房汐恩的身体，用那根手指在他的体内做着抽插的动作，不一会儿后穴就分泌出了肠液，混合着已经融化的护手霜，润滑着接纳金城碧海的手指。  
他试探着又插入了几根手指，那里已经变得潮湿一片。鹤房汐恩浑身都在颤抖着，他从未遭受过这样的对待，羞愤交加的心情让他眼睛有些濡湿，眼圈和鼻尖都红红的，喘息中带着一丝哭腔。  
他的性器已经因为金城碧海色情的动作抬起了头，随着金城碧海的动作颤巍巍地抖动着。  
金城碧海把自己的下巴搭在鹤房汐恩的肩膀上，在他的锁骨处用牙齿轻轻地摩擦着。另一只手伸去鹤房汐恩身前，握住了他已经抬头的性器。  
鹤房汐恩猛地一抖，他感受到金城碧海的手指滑过他的囊袋，柱身，到前端的铃口，那手指很有技巧的照顾着他的性器，上下撸动着。鹤房汐恩闭着眼睛抑制不住的轻声喘息，性欲渐渐蒙上了他的双眼，给他的身体染上一层淡淡的粉色。  
后面的手指已经顺滑无阻，娇嫩的穴肉滚烫的包裹着金城碧海的手指，在上面留下色情的体液。  
金城碧海的呼吸也变得粗重起来，他拔出自己的手指拉开了自己的裤链，把已经等候多时的肉棒插到了鹤房汐恩体内。  
“嗯哼…”  
鹤房汐恩发出一声闷哼，金城碧海的性器比手指要粗大的多，小穴还适应不了紧紧缩着想要对方退出去。金城碧海被吸得有些难受，一时间两人都发出了沉重的呼吸声。  
金城碧海抬头含住了鹤房汐恩红得像要滴血的耳朵尖，轻轻吐着气安慰鹤房汐恩：“轻松，宝贝。”  
不多一会儿那里就变得潮湿顺滑起来，金城碧海的肉棒尝试着抽插了几下，终于顶出了鹤房汐恩破碎的呻吟声。  
“…哈啊…嗯…你他妈放开老子…操你妈…”  
“还有力气骂人，看来我还不够努力。”金城碧海抽插的幅度加大，他整根没入顶到鹤房汐恩最里面，囊袋“啪啪”地打在他的屁股上，发出欢愉的声响。  
“…嗯…啊啊…”  
鹤房汐恩再也说不出一句话，他眼圈通红，生理性眼泪顺着上挑的眼角流下来，滴在地板上消失不见。  
金城碧海在鹤房汐恩体内粗暴的冲撞着，像是想要将他吞吃入腹一般，在他的脖颈锁骨上留下红色的爱痕。  
鹤房汐恩在金城碧海的肉棒顶到他的最深处时颤抖着射了出来，在墙壁上留下了白色浓稠的精液，他竟是被金城碧海操射了。  
金城碧海也随他一同达到了高潮，一股滚烫的热流射进鹤房汐恩的体内，把小穴填的满满的。  
两人的喘息声在房间里回响着。鹤房汐恩全身都火辣辣的疼，他身上的锐气已经被褪去了大半，只剩下少年稚嫩的内里。  
“下次，再骂我一次，我就操你一次。”  
金城碧海伸手捞过自己的警服披在鹤房汐恩身上，拿出钥匙解开了那对手铐。  
“我记住你了，001211。”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
